Evolved Ape
, the first of his kind, with his lieutenants during the Ape Rebellion.]] In the Planet of the Apes films produced by Chernin Entertainment, Evolved Apes, is the term used to refer to apes whose intelligence has been increased from The Simian Flu. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes The Evolved Apes were introduced when a pregnant female chimpanzee named Bright Eyes begins to show signs of intelligence when she successfully completes the Lucas Tower puzzle with a total of 20 moves as opposed to the normal high score of 15. Her intelligence is due to the use of the ALZ-112, a drug tested on apes to repair brain cells in humans. Bright Eyes later gives birth to a son, later known as Caesar who develops his mother's intelligence via embryo. At only a day or two old, Caesar is able to feed himself from a bottle much to the astonishment of his adoptive human father and human grandfather, Will and Charles Rodman. As Caesar grows, Will teaches him American Sign Language as a ways of communication. Over this time, Caesar's IQ skyrockets much to Will's amazement as he mentions that Caesar's skills outdo that of a human. At the age of eight, Caesar's skills are tested when he is imprisoned at the San Bruno Ape Shelter. It is here where Caesar uses his intelligence to his advantage. He outwits the Alpha Male, Rocket and becomes the new Alpha of the group of apes. He teaches himself to pick locks and how to fight in order to defend himself. Because of his increasing intelligence, Caesar is able to speak screaming his first word, "NO"! while fighting off Dodge Landon which greatly startles Dodge and the other apes. He also begins to use his intelligence to break out of the Ape shelter and lead an ape rebellion in order to get the safety of the woods. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Caesar tries to maintain dominance over a growing nation of evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Within the 10 years that bridge from the beginning of the ape rebellion, each new ape born from a genetically modified ape advances quicker in intelligence and in speech. As a result of having advanced parents, these younger apes are able to also communicate by the means of American Sign Language. An example of this is River, the eldest child of Caesar and Cornelia. Since Caesar developed the ALZ-112 in embryo while his late mother Bright Eyes was pregnant and having later inhaled the ALZ-113, any child that Caesar fathered would inherit the same gene but on a grander scale. In River's case, as both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 earlier in life, he and his younger brother would have inherited more inhanced intelligence that outdoes that of their father and any ape that inhaled the ALZ-113. Not all the younger apes would have the same level of intelligence as River and his brother, as it depends on the parents. If both parents inhaled the ALZ-113 then the child would have a higher intelligence level then an ape with only one parent who had inhanced intelligence from the ALZ-113. Biology The Evolved Apes are not a single species but have different "ethnic groups" which include; chimpanzees, orangutans, gorillas and bonobos. Each subcategory has different physical characteristics and abilities, however, most of the Apes is agile, strong and possesses the innate ability to climb. The virus does not cause noticeable changes in the physiology and anatomy of an ape, but merely change the structure of the brain allowing an ape to think in a much more human manner. Two other differences compared to regular apes are that: an evolved ape has green flecks in the iris of the eye and their vocal cords could have possibly been altered to allow for a more advanced form of language (the vocal cords of a normal ape are different than that of a human). Culture More information to come... Known Evolved Apes Notes *It has been confirmed that River, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son doesn't have the same green-irises that his parents and the other apes have. He has blue eyes and has been revealed by actor Nick Thurston that River is the only ape in the colony to have this. Trivia *It is currently unknown why River has blue eyes instead of green eyes, considering the fact that every ape exposed to the ALZ-112 and ALZ-113, or born with advanced intelligence; has green-irises. More information to come... Image Gallery Category:CE Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)